This is a double-blind, placebo controlled clinical trial of oral melatonin administration in sighted subjects between the ages of 50 and 90. The specific goals of this project are to characterize the shape of the melatonin phase response curve (PRC) in the elderly and compare the shape of the PRC to that of a younger population in order to determine if it is quantitatively, as well as qualitatively, similar.